Aku dan Kau
by Veela Most
Summary: "Yakinlah, jika memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, apapun yang terjadi tidak akan sanggup memisahkan." Shounen-ai. RnR please?


Terlihat seorang anak berambut oranye jabrik yang tengah duduk tenang di teras belakang rumah. Sekilas anak tersebut memang terlihat tenang. Tetapi kalau lebih diperhatikan lagi, wajah anak itu menyimpan kegelisahan yang cukup kentara. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan menghela nafas seperti itu, Yahiko. Katanya setiap kali menghela nafas, maka kebahagiaanmu akan hilang."

Matanya beralih pada sesosok kakek tua berambut putih panjang terikat yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. "Huh, itu tahayul Jiraiya-san," ucapnya membantah.

Jiraiya terkikik. Kemudian dia duduk di samping Yahiko.

"Jadi—" ia memulai percakapan, "apa yang menjadi masalahmu?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Yahiko cepat. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak ingin membuat Jiraiya cemas padanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau cerita," Jiraiya mengacak rambut Yahiko, membuat Yahiko cemberut karena rambutnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi makin berantakan, " sebagai gantinya, akan kuceritakan kisah salah satu anak didikku."

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Modifiate Canon (maybe), typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**Aku dan Kau**

**By : Uzumaki Arisa**

**Edited by FBSN**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Dia berdiri terpaku. Kedua bola mata samudranya memandang hutan lebat yang gelap dan pohon-pohon di dalamnya yang teramat besar. Entah kenapa pemandangan itu membuatnya merinding. Tanpa sadar dia segera bersembunyi di balik sosok tinggi berkucir yang mempunyai bekas luka melintang di wajah kecoklatannya.

"Sshh… tak apa, jangan takut. Tanah yang ditumbuhi hutan lebat seperti ini menandakan kalau kita telah mendatangi tempat yang subur."

Kepala kecil itu mengangguk mendengar tuturan Iruka, sosok yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai ayah, meskipun ketakutan yang dirasakannya belum reda. Ketika dia beralih dan melihat dempetan orang-orang yang berdesakan untuk keluar dari kapal tahanan yang sesak dan kumuh yang baru saja ia naiki dan kemudian orang-orang tersebut berkerumun, perasaan ngeri dan buruk menghampirinya. Dia tak bisa membendungnya dan akhirnya tangisnya pecah.

Iruka panik dan berusaha menenangkannya, tetapi tangisannya tak kunjung berhenti. Melihat tangisnya yang kian membuncah, Kakashi mulai turun tangan. Kakashi menggendongnya dan menepuk-nepuk halus punggungnya sambil melantunkan semboyan Desa Konoha.

Seperti racun yang mulai menyebar, semuanya turut melantunkan semboyan yang menjadi tekad api di hati mereka. Semakin lama semakin lantang. Tangisnya mulai mereda dan dia turut melantunkan semboyan tersebut, meskipun tak terlalu keras. Mereka baru berhenti ketika Ninja Oto membungkam mereka dengan menyuruh mereka kembali ke kapal tahanan yang sesak dan kumuh tersebut sampai fajar terbenam, kecuali anak-anak. Dia tidak ikut, tentu saja. Karena dia termasuk anak-anak yang masih berumur 10 tahun.

.

Sebenarnya sudah lewat tiga minggu sejak dia, Iruka, Kakashi dan orang-orang yang senasib dengannya berada di dalam kapal tahanan tersebut menuju ke pulau tempat dia berada sekarang. Ya, sebuah pulau tak bernama sebagai 'orang buangan', demikianlah Ninja Oto menyebutnya. Mereka membawa dan membuang siapa saja di pulau itu yang dianggap menyulitkan dan menentang mereka, termasuk Kakashi yang telah membunuh sebagian dari mereka. Itulah sebabnya mengapa dia sangat membenci Ninja Oto yang seenaknya menyerang dan merebut kekuasaan Desa Konoha.

Pernah suatu hari dia mendapati Iruka yangs selama ini dianggapnya sebagai sosok yang tegar telah menangis di kamarnya karena Kakashi ditangkap dan akan dibawa pergi dari Konoha oleh mereka. Kemudian Iruka menyuruhnya berkemas dan membawa sesuatu yang dianggapnya penting karena Iruka berkata dia dan Iruka akan pergi ke suatu tempat, tetapi Iruka tidak mengatakan padanya akan pergi ke mana. Dari yang dia dengar dari Paman Teuchi, Kakashi akan dibuang ke sebuah pulau tak bernama bersama rekan-rekannya.

Dia tak sanggup lagi membayangkan ketika dia melihat Kakashi dan rekan-rekannya yang lain dalam keadaan penuh luka hampir di sekujur tubuhnya karena siksaan Ninja Oto dengan tangan yang diborgol. Saat Kakashi lewat di hadapannya, hatinya tercekat hebat.

"Aku tak apa-apa, nak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pasti kembali dengan cara apapun untuk membalas perbuatan mereka pada kita dan merebut kembali desa kita. Sementara aku tak ada, bisakah kau menjaga Iruka untukku?"

Dia mengangguk paham.

Ternyata alasan Iruka menyuruhnya berkemas adalah dia dan Iruka akan pergi mengikuti Kakashi ke pulau tersebut tanpa mengindahkan larangan dan penolakan Kakashi. Sedangkan Ninja Oto hanya diam dan tersenyum merendahkan mendapati Iruka memaksa ikut, tapi dia yakin dalam hati mereka pasti sangat senang. Bagi mereka jika Iruka ikut dalam penahanan, maka berkuranglah satu orang yang akan mempersulit mereka untuk mendapatkan Desa Konoha.

Saat berada dalam kapal tahanan bersama Iruka dan Kakashi, dia tak dapat menahan pusing dan mual yang sedari tadi membuatnya uring-uringan. Yah… dia mengalami mabuk laut dan itu sangat menjengkelkan. Ternyata bukan hanya dia, Kakashi pun juga mengalami hal serupa. Dia hampir tertawa lepas saat melihat Kakashi menjulurkan kepalanya ke laut dan memuntahkan isi perutnya dengan Iruka yang berkali-kali menepuk halus punggungnya. Dia hanya geli saja memikirkan Kakashi yang kuat dan gagah ternyata bisa lemah jika dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang dibencinya.

Di saat bersamaan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, dia memandang seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menangis dalam pelukan ibunya sedangkan ayahnya tampak sangat panik dan memohon entah apa itu pada salah satu orang Oto yang sedang berjaga. Gadis kecil itu dan Ibunya sama dengan dia dan Iruka, pergi mengikuti orang yang terpenting baginya. Tampak wajah gadis kecil itu sangat pucat dan tangan kecilnya memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tak mau memakan makanan kaleng yang disediakan Ninja Oto untuk para tahanan. Tentu saja, karena makanan kaleng tersebut memang jauh dari kata layak untuk dikonsumsi. Gadis kecil tersebut ingin makan salad, namun di mana mereka bisa mendapatkan makanan tersebut di tengah laut yang luas seperti ini? Mau tak mau para tahanan menyantap makanan kaleng tersebut untuk bertahan hidup, setidaknya sampai mereka sampai di pulau tak bernama itu. Dia pun juga memakannya, meskipun acap kali tenggorokannya sangat sulit untuk menelan makanan tak layak itu. Setelah itu dia melihat Ayah dari gadis kecil tersebut berhenti memohon pada penjaga kapal dan kembali dengan raut muka yang sedih ke tempat di mana anak dan istrinya berada, kemudian memeluk mereka sambil berkata,"maafkan aku," berulang kali. Dia merasa sangat kasihan dengan keluarga kecil itu. Rasa bencinya terhadap Ninja Oto kian bertambah.

Saat menyebalkan mengarungi lautan akhirnya berakhir dengan tibanya dia di pulau tersebut. Ketika kapal mulai merapat, dia merasakan tepukan halus mendarat di pundaknya.

"Inilah tempat kita tinggal sekarang. Kita akan bekerja keras di sini."

Sekali lagi dia mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kakashi dan tersenyum menanggapi sentuhan lembut di kepalanya oleh tangan Iruka.

.

Fajar telah menyingsing dan mereka telah memperbolehkan para tahanan keluar dari kapal , termasuk Iruka dan Kakashi. Suasana sekitar mulai gelap dan mereka hanya membekali para tahanan dengan obor yang jumlahnya sedikit sekali sementara mereka sendiri kembali di pos yang tentu saja lebih terang dan nyaman. Tak lama kemudian muncul beberapa orang dari dalam hutan yang ternyata adalah rekan-rekan buangan yang sudah tinggal di pulau itu lebih awal. Orang-orang itu memeluknya dan sesekali mencubit pipinya gemas, mengingat sedikit sekali yang membawa anak-anak. Maka dari itu dia dan anak-anak kecil lainnya mendapat sambutan paling hangat dari orang-orang itu.

Kemudian dia, Iruka dan Kakashi ditempatkan di sebuah gubuk yang dulunya adalah milik salah satu orang buangan yang kini telah meninggal. Gubuk itu atapnya terbuat dari dedaunan dan kayu yang ditata asal.

Dia menatap nanar rumahnya sekarang. Sebegitu parahkah?

"Maaf aku telah membawamu ikut bersamaku tanpa mendengar pendapatmu dulu. Kau pasti menyesal. Aku—"

Dia langsung menghambur memeluk Iruka, tak peduli dengan perkataan Iruka yang terputus akibat tindakannya. Dia menggeleng pelan, sama sekali tak menyesal ikut dengan Iruka. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan barunya dan melupakan kehidupan nyaman yang dulu dia rasakan. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun. Ini masih lebih baik daripada hidup sendirian tanpa Iruka dan Kakashi.

"Nak…"

Bahunya bergetar ketika Iruka membalas pelukannya. Dia ingin menangis, tetapi—

"Tak apa, jangan kau tahan."

Kata-kata Kakashi seketika menjebol pertahanannya, membuatnya menumpahkan air mata yang mengalir deras untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini. Iruka tersenyum maklum sambil memeluknya dan di sebelahnya Kakashi mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Dia merasa bahagia dan bersyukur telah memiliki Iruka dan Kakashi yang sangat disayanginya dan menyayanginya. Selama ini dia tidak mengenal kedua orang tuanya karena Ibunya telah meninggal setelah melahirkannya sedangkan Ayahnya telah meninggal jauh sebelum dia lahir. Kemudian Iruka dan Kakashi mengangkatnya menjadi anak.

Jujur, dia bangga dengan Kakashi yang berjuang mempertahankan Konoha dari serangan Ninja Oto. Juga dengan Iruka yang berani ikut serta ke pulau ini yang terpencil dan mau hidup susah demi Kakashi. Jika Ninja Oto menjuluki sebagai 'orang buangan', bukankah mereka sendiri yang sebenarnya takut pada para tahanan? Dasar. Dia benar-benar membenci mereka.

Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, secara berangsur-angsur dia mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan ala hutan. Malahan dia tak takut lagi memegang hewan-hewan liar, seperti ular misalnya. Terkadang ular-ular yang berukuran cukup besar bersembunyi di atap daun rumahnya. Acap kali Kakashi memperingatkan jangan bergerak secara tiba-tiba jika berada di dalam rumah dan mendapati ular bersembunyi di atap karena akan fatal akibatnya, tak tekecuali ular jinak. Tak disangka, ternyata dengan kebiasaan hidup bersama ular telah menjadikannya sebagai teman karib sekaligus santapan yang enak dan lezat baginya.

.0.

Delapan tahun terlewati sejak dia tinggal di pulau tersebut. Kini dia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang cukup populer di kalangannya. Hampir semua tahanan menyukainya karena sifatnya yang ramah dan ceria. Walaupun dia disukai oleh banyak orang, tetap saja Ninja Oto yang menjaga pulau tersebut tetap tak menyukainya. Alasannya? Karena dia sering kali membuat jengkel dan geram Ninja Oto, dan dia termasuk peringkat teratas dari sekian tahanan yang ada di daftar 'Orang-Orang Buangan Pembangkang'. Jelas saja, itu karena seringkali dia tak sungkan-sungkan menghajar dan memukul salah satu penjaga yang menyakiti penghuni pulau lainnya. Jika kau berada di posisinya, kau pasti akan melakukan tindakan yang sama.

Sekarang dia tengah duduk di tepi tebing yang menjorok ke laut dengan tampang bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan jika seharian ini tak ada satu pun yang dapat dia kerjakan? Salahkan Iruka yang seharian ini melarangnya melakukan apapun, terutama Kakashi yang merupakan tipe orang yang tidak dapat dibantah.

Iruka dan Kakashi melarangnya dengan dalih '_ini hari istimewa __di mana__ kau bebas dari pekerjaan rumah dan pekerjaan sehari-hari. Jadi, nikmatilah dan pergilah __ke mana__ pun tempat yang kau_ _sukai_' dengan konotasi yang seolah-olah mengusirnya dari rumah secara halus. Tetapi, setidaknya 'kan biarkanlah dia mencari kayu bakar seperti hari-hari sebelumya untuk memasak guna membunuh jenuh yang dirasakannya sekarang. Namun lagi-lagi penolakan dan larangan yang diterimanya. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak kapan dia mempunyai hari istimewa itu? Dan ternyata usut punya usut, hari ini adalah hari jadi Iruka dan Kakshi. Pantas saja Iruka dan Kakshi menyuruhnya ke tempat lain agar bisa bebas bermesraan tanpa diganggu olehnya. Hah… terkadang orang tuanya bisa sedemikian kejam padanya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar derap lari dan lengkingan suara anak kecil bernama Inari yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Nii-san, ayo kita ke pantai, di sana ada tahanan baru yang datang, lho! Ayo kita sambut mereka!"

Dia mengerutkan alisnya.

_Tahanan baru, eh? _

"OK, aku akan ke sana segera!"

.

Tahanan baru yang dimaksud Inari yang baru saja datang ternyata jumlahnya tidak sebanyak yang dia perkirakan, malahan jauh lebih sedikit dari saat dia datang ke pulau ini. Yang dia dengar dari Kakashi, yang menjadi tahanan adalah orang-orang tertentu dari klan-klan tertentu pula di Konoha yang menentang mereka, maka dari itulah jumlahnya hanya sedikit. Dia memperhatikan seksama orang-orang yang keluar dari kapal tahanan sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi. Ada klan Akimichi dengan ciri khasnya yang memiliki tubuh tambun, ada klan Hyuuga yang identik dengar warna lavender pucat di matanya yang seolah tidak mempunyai pupil, ada klan Nara yang rambutnya dikucir menyerupai Nanas dan klan-klan lain yang luput dari penglihatannya.

Saat dia tengah asyik memperhatikan wajah-wajah orang baru yang nantinya akan tinggal bersamanya, matanya terpaku dengan seorang bocah—yang mungkin usianya lima tahun lebih muda darinya—yang baru saja turun dari kapal. Satu hal yang dia sadari, bocah itu terlalu tampan untuk ukuran bocah sepertinya. Dia terpesona dengan sepasang mata onyx yang sekelam malam, indah, seperti pecahan kaca hitam yang berkilat. Kulit tubuhnya putih pucat dengan rambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang yang warnanya tak kalah hitam dari warna matanya. Hanya saja sepertinya jika rambut bocah itu tertimpa sinar, maka akan muncul warna kebiruan.

Ketika pandangan matanya dan mata bocah itu bertemu, dia langsung mengambil insiatif. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya dan melambai ringan ke arah bocah itu sambil mengucap, "Hai." Tapi respon yang didapatnya melenceng jauh dari dugaannya. Bocah itu mengacuhkannya dan memalingkan wajahnya, seolah sapaannya hanya dianggap angin lalu. Oh yeah, rugi dia sempat mengagumi fisik bocah itu, sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan sifatnya!

"Hei, anak ayam!" teriaknya—sambil memutuskan mengejeknya anak ayam ketika melihat bentuk rambut yang dimiliki bocah itu—yang membuat sang objek menatapnya, "apa-apaan kau mengacuhkanku seperti itu!"

Bocah itu mendengus pelan. "Hn"

"A-apa? Jawab yang benar, dong!"

Bocah itu melirik sang subjek dari sudut matanya. Kemudian dengan gamblang dia menjawab, "wajah bodohmu itulah alasannya."

"A-AP—"

"Ototou, kaukah itu? " teriak seseorang dari kerumunan tahanan baru.

Bocah itu pun menoleh dan bergumam pelan, "Baka Aniki."

Dia memandang seseorang yang menginterupsi perkatannya. Orang itu benar-benar mirip dengan bocah di depannya ini, seperti duplikatnya, hanya saja yang membedakannya orang itu mempunyai rambut panjang yang diikat rapi dan mempunyai sepasang garis memanjang di wajahnya. Orang itu juga sama tampannya dengan bocah itu. Sepertinya orang itu kakaknya sang bocah mengingat tadi bocah itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Aniki.

Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaannya, bocah itu langung melesat pergi dan menghampiri Anikinya.

Dia menghela nafas panjang.

_Begitu rupanya, ya sudahlah._

Akhirnya dia kembali dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau bocah itu sempat memandang sekilas ke arahnya setelah menghampiri Anikinya dengan senyuman kecil yang sama.

.0.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak tahanan baru bergabung dengan tahanan lama dan tinggal bersama di pulau tersebut. Sejak itu pula dia selalu menyapa dan mengajak bicara si anak ayam walaupun selalu mendapat balasan menjengkelkan berupa dua huruf: Hn.

Dia baru tahu kalau itu merupakan trade mark bocah itu. Meskipun begitu, dia ya tetap saja dia yang keras kepala dan tidak pantang menyerah. Tak henti-hentinya dia menghujani bocah itu dengan sapaan setiap hari. Akhirnya bocah itu luntur juga dan sedikit demi sedikit mau membuka diri dan berbicara sedikit padanya. Oh… dan dia lupa menambahkan kalau bocah itu kerap kali menggunakan kata-kata sarkastis jika berbicara dengannya. Biasanya diawali dengan dia yang menyapa 'bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini' dan dibalas dengan olokan 'Dobe.' Jika dia sudah tidak terima dengan kata yang ditujukan padanya, maka dia akan membalas dengan olokan lain berupa 'Teme'. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah pertengkaran dan adu mulut dengan racauan 'pantat ayam, kumis kucing, kulit mayat, rambut duren,' dan sebagainya.

Sebenarnya tanpa disadari pertengkaran konyol yang sering dilakukannya dengan bocah itu secara tidak langsung menjadi cara bagi mereka berkomunikasi. Aneh memang, tetapi justru lebih aneh lagi jika dia dan bocah itu tidak bertengkar walau hanya sehari saja. Meskipun sering terlibat pertengkaran, tak ada satupun yang benar-benar marah. Malahan acap kali berakhir dengan senyuman bahkan tawa di wajah masing-masing.

Seringkali dia merasakan dadanya berdesir hebat saat dia berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan bocah itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang ganjil yang berusaha menyusup ke hatinya, terlebih saat melihat senyum yang tersungging di wajah pucat itu. Dia suka pada si anak ayam itu? Pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab. Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Seandainya kalau tidak, kenapa sering kali dia sukar menahan dan mengendalikan diri jika bersentuhan dengan bocah itu walaupun hanya sentuhan tangan yang—tentu saja—tak sengaja? Kalau dia suka pada bocah itu, sepertinya dia memang tak sepenuhnya menyangkal. Namun bukankah itu berarti dia telah sukses menjadi seorang pedophil yang menyukai bocah berumur lima tahun lebih muda darinya? Jikalau ternyata hanya dia yang merasakan perasaan ini sedangkan sang bocah tak merasakan apapun—dengan kata lain dia merasakan perasaan sepihak—dia akan terlihat seperti orang konyol, bukan?

_Aaakh!_

Dia meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing dan tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sejenak, terpikir olehnya untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat yang belum lama ini telah menjadi tempat favorit baginya. Mudah-mudahan tempat itu bisa menetralisir kemelut di hatinya.

.

Sebaiknya dia berterimakasih pada Iruka dan Kakashi yang beberapa waktu lalu 'mengusirnya' sehingga secara tak sengaja dia menemukan tempat favoritnya sekarang. Angin laut berhembus menerpa wajahnya saat dia tiba di tebing yang menjorok ke laut. Hawanya antara sejuk dan dingin. Refleks dia merapatkan bajunya untuk mengurangi hawa yang menusuk tubuhnya. Hatinya terasa damai melihat laut yang membiaskan sinar bulan yang lembut. Benar-benar tempat yang tenang.

Kesenangannya diinterupsi oleh suara langkah kaki. Ketika dia menoleh ke sumber suara, betapa terkejutnya dia. Ternyata pemilik suara langkah kaki itu adalah sang bocah yang menjadi penyebab dari tidak bisanya dia tidur malam ini. Oh, my… Mau apa bocah itu kemari?

Dengan santainya bocah itu datang dan duduk, sedangkan dia yang berada di sampingnya tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula.

Walaupun berdekatan, masing-masing sama sekali tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Ya, ini beda dari biasanya. Biasanya jika dia dan bocah itu bertemu selalu ada saja yang menjadi bahan pertengkaran. Namun kali ini dia dan bocah itu tak bertengkar, membiarkan keheningan menyusup dan suara angin yang mengisi suasana asing diantara dia dan bocah itu.

Memang karena sifat dasar dia yang tak bisa diam dan lagipula dia sudah tidak betah dengan suasana asing ini, akhirnya dia membuka suara.

"Err... Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Yeah, bukan pertanyaan yang buruk untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan, bukan?

Bocah itu meliriknya dari sudut matanya. "Sama seperti apa yang membuatmu datang kemari," jawabnya datar.

Terkadang dia heran dengan dengan bocah satu ini. Bocah ini berperilaku seperti tak layaknya bocah pada umumnya. Pendiam, jarang berinteraksi dengan tahanan lainnya, menyendiri, sukar dimengerti dan menyebalkan di saat bersamaan. Bahkan bocah itu bisa memasang wajah stoic dan berbicara datar dengan minim ekspresi?

"Apakah..." dia membuka pembicaraan lagi, " ...nanti Anikimu tidak mencemaskanmu dan mencarimu jika kau keluyuran malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Tidak, Aniki sudah tidur," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh..."

Keheningan kembali menyusup diantara mereka. Sepertinya awal pembicaran yang dilakukan dia tidak begitu berhasil. Suasana menjadi hambar. Tampaknya bukan hanya dia yang jenuh dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Jadi, apakah Kakashi dan Iruka adalah keluargamu?" kali ini bocah itu yang membuka percakapan.

"Ya, itu benar," dia tersenyum tanpa sadar saat menjawab, "mereka sangat baik padaku."

"Hn. Kau beruntung bisa memiliki keluarga seperti mereka."

"Ya, aku sangat bersyukur sampai saat ini aku bisa tetap bersama mereka."

Mendengar ucapan dia barusan membuat bocah itu tersenyum miris. Ada sebuah kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata onyx itu. Dia yang menyadari perubahan itu hanya bisa diam, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, lebih tepatnya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kau beruntung," ujarnya pelan.

.0.

Tiga hari setelahnya aniki bocah itu meninggal karena penyakit yang sudah lama diidapnya. Pada hari itu juga dia baru mengetahui kalau bocah itu dan anikinya berasal dari klan _Kipas__,_ klan yang terkuat di Desa Konoha. Kabarnya klan tersebut dibantai oleh kawanan Ninja Oto dan yang masih tersisa adalah bocah itu dan Anikinya yang kemudian dibuang di pulau ini.

Dia terus berlari dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sedari tadi dia tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan bocah itu.

_Ke mana__ dia?_

Seharusnya dia tahu apa yang dirasakan bocah itu. Seharusnya dia tahu apa arti dari perubahan wajah itu. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau saat itu bocah itu sedih karena sebentar lagi akan kehilangan anikinya.

Setelah mencarinya ke mana-mana, akhirnya dia menemukan bocah itu tengah berdiri di tebing tempat beberapa waktu lalu mereka membuang waktu lagi dia menghampiri bocah itu. Tampak tangan bocah itu terkepal erat dan bergetar hebat. Perlahan, dia meraih bahu kecil itu dan membalikkan badannya sehingga menghadap kepadanya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi dia langsung membawa bocah itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Sekali lagi malam itu dia habiskan dengan membiarkan bocah itu menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukannya. Mendengar segala teriakan frustasi dan racauan yang keluar dari bibir itu. Mengusap dan membelai halus punggung dan bahunya yang terguncang ketika sesenggukan kecil menggetarkan tubuh itu.

.0.

Sepuluh tahun sudah dia tinggal di pulau itu. Kemarin salah satu Ninja Oto yang menjadi penjaga mengumumkan kalau tahanan yang 'bukan' tahanan sebenarnya dan pergi ke pulau ini untuk mengikuti tahanan 'sebenarnya' seperti dia dan Iruka akan dipulangkan ke Desa Konoha untuk dijadikan budak. Sedangkan tahanan sebenarnya seperti Kakashi dan rekan-rekannya akan dibawa ke penjara bawah tanah. Namun pengumuman itu tidak berlaku untuk tahanan yang baru datang dua tahun lalu seperti tahanan dari klan Hyuuga, klan Nara, klan Akimichi, dan klan-klan lainnya termasuk klan _Kipas_ yang hanya terdiri dari bocah itu. Tahanan dari klan-klan tersebut akan dibuang selamanya di pulau tersebut karena klan-klan tersebut merupakan kekuatan utama Desa Konoha dan mereka sama sekali tidak menghendaki jika Desa Konoha akan lepas dari cengkeraman mereka jika mereka mengembalikannya ke Desa Konoha.

Sebelum keberangkatanya ke Desa Konoha, sejenak dia menghampiri bocah yang tengah berdiri di pesisir pantai untuk melepas kepergiannya itu. Dia membawa tangannya untuk mengusap halus rambut dan pipi yang membingkai wajah itu, seolah merekam bentuk rupa dari orang yang dicintainya. Kemudian bocah itu memegang dan meremas tangan yang mampir di sisi wajahnya.

"Tak kusangka setelah aku kehilangan Aniki, aku akan kehilanganmu juga."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar," dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat sudut bibirnya, "suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membawamu kembali padaku. Aku janji," bisiknya.

"Ya..."

Setelah peluit tanda keberangkatan kapal, dia dan bocah itu saling berpelukan sejenak sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Bocah itu mengangguk.

Setelah keberangkatan kapal itu yang telah berlayar menjauh, bocah itu tak dapat membendung senyumannya.

"Jangan ingkari janjimu, usuratonkachi."

.0.

"Lalu, apakah mereka bisa bersatu, Jiraiya-san?"

Jiraiya terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan Yahiko. Jiraiya tak sanggup menahan laju tangannya yang kembali mengacak rambut berantakan milik Yahiko yang membuat sang empunya lagi-lagi cemberut kesal.

"Yakinlah, jika memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, apapun yang terjadi tidak akan sanggup memisahkan. Seperti kau dan Nagato, kau harus yakin."

Yahiko terkesiap, "Jiraiya-san, itu tidak seperti yang Jiraiya-san pikir!"

"Sudahlah," Jiraiya memandang lurus Yahiko, "Kau tak bisa membohongi orang tua sepertiku, Yahiko. Aku sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Nagato," tutur Jiraiya sambil mengusap kepala Yahiko lembut. "Aku tidak melarangnya."

"Jiraiya-san…"

Jiraiya mengangguk kalem.

"Terima kasih."

Tak seberapa lama kemudian suara gemericik air datang menghampiri dan menginterupsi suasana hangat yang menyelingi Jiraiya dan Yahiko. Semakin lama semakin deras. Ya, hujan memang sering turun di desa ini.

Nagato manadahkan tangannya ke luar, menerima hantaman kasar bulir-bulir air hujan yang menyerang tangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi dingin yang menghampiri telapak tangannya. Ah… begitu tenang dan—

"TEMEEE! CEPAT ANGKAT JEMURANNYA!"

"GAH, ITU PEKERJAANMU, DOBE!"

—damai?

Yahiko mendengus kasar. Selalu begitu, tetangga sebelahnya—Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke—selalu ribut, selalu gaduh, berisik sekali!

"Tak bisakah mereka diam barang sedetik saja? Bisa-bisa telingaku mengalami penulian dini karena tiap hari mendengar teriakan mereka."

Lagi-lagi Jiraiya terkekeh, kali ini terkekeh geli, membuat Yahiko menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Apanya yang lucu, Jiraiya-san? Jiraiya-san tidak jengkel dengan mereka?"

"Sebenarnya aku lupa memberitahukan satu hal padamu," ucap Jiraiya dengan ekspresi yang menahan tawa, "sebenarnya tentang 'dia'dan 'bocah itu' yang sedari tadi aku ceritakan padamu adalah mereka."

Yahiko membelalakan matanya, menatap tak percaya ke arah Jiraiya.

1 detik,

2 detik,

3 detik,

4 detik,

5 detik,

"APAA?"

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Setelah sampai ke Desa Konoha, Naruto dan Iruka dijadikan budak oleh Ninja Oto. Karena fisik Iruka yang lemah, akhirnya Iruka meninggal. Dua hari kemudian, Naruto mendapat kabar kalau Kakashi yang berada di penjara bawah tanah juga meninggal karena mendapat siksaan yang berat dan keji dari Ninja Oto. Mendapati kedua sosok orang tuanya yang tiada, Naruto sempat depresi. Namun keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Naruto bertemu dengan Jiraiya, seorang penulis dan shinobi hebat yang tengah mengembara. Lagipula Naruto sadar, dia tidak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini karena dia harus menepati janjinya pada orang yang dicintainya, Sasuke. Maka dari itulah akhirnya Naruto berguru pada Jiraiya dan mempelajari jurus-jurus ninja.

Setelah dua tahun berlalu sejak Naruto berguru pada Jiraiya, Naruto menjadi ninja yang kuat. Bersama penduduk Desa Konoha lainnya yang menjadi budak, mereka melakukan pemberontakan dan melakukan serangan besar-besaran yang dipimpin langsung oleh Naruto. Pertempuran tersebut berlangsung selama tiga hari dan hasilnya sepadan dengan perjuangan yang mereka tempuh. Ninja Oto banyak yang mati dan sisanya melarikan diri entah ke mana. Mereka berhasil merebut Desa Konoha dan menjadikan Desa Konoha milik mereka kembali.

Seminggu setelah pertempuran itu, Naruto dan beberapa penduduk Desa lainnya menjemput dan meembebaskan tahanan yang dibuang di pulau tak bernama tersebut. Di sana Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke dan berhasil menepati janjinya. Naruto dan Sasuke sempat berpelukan lama sekali untuk melepas rindu. Kemudian mereka dan tahanan lainnya kembali ke Desa Konoha dan memutuskan mengangkat Naruto sebagai pemimipin mereka, tetapi Naruto menolak.

"Terima kasih kalian telah memilihku tetapi maaf, aku tak bisa. Saat ini aku ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang aku cintai. Masih ada yang lebih baik dan lebih pantas untuk menjadi pemimpin kalian selain aku, dan aku yakin orang itu adalah orang yang mempunyai ambisi besar terhadap Desa ini," ucap Naruto saat itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pindah ke Desa Ame dan hidup menetap di sana. Tanpa Naruto duga, Naruto bertemu dengan mantan gurunya, Jiraiya, yang kebetulan sekali tinggal di samping rumahnya, menjadi tetangga sebelahnya. Sama dengan Naruto, Jiraiya hidup menetap di Desa Ame bersama anak yatim piatu bernama Yahiko dan berhenti dari pengembaraannya.

**END**

**A/N :** Fict ini saya persembahkan untuk pecinta N.S dimana pun kalian berada^^ Semoga kalian menyukai fict gaje saya #plak. Sebenarnya menurutku atau apa ya, atau mungkin dugaanku salah, sepertinya N.S dikucilkan :( Oleh karena itu, saya berjuang keras membuat semakin banyak fict N.S agar bisa menarik para reader dan bisa sejajar dengan pair manapun di fandom Naruto^^ Walaupun saya penggemar N.S, saya tetap suka S.N dan tidak berhenti menulis fict S.N. So, don't worry! #siapa yang khawatir! Di fict ini awalnya aku agak bingung antara mana yang Yahiko dan mana yang Nagato. Jika di fict ini salah tentang penggambaran tentang mereka, maaf.

**Ucapan terimakasih** :

Nad-san yang bersedia saya repotin untuk membeta fict saya^^ Thanks berat for you!

My lovely friend yang namanya tidak mau dicantumkan yang sudah menyumbangkan banyak ide dalam pembuatan fict ini, terutama di bagian pembukaan sampai Naruto tiba di pulau tak bernama. Thanks berat juga untukmu^^ Kapan-kapan beri aku ide lagi, dong! #kicked

**Akhir kata, terimakasih semuanya! Mind to review? **


End file.
